


SEMIDIOSES EN HOGWARTS, EL CÁLIZ DE FUEGO

by Ara_Potter05



Series: Percy en Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - JK Rowling, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Potter05/pseuds/Ara_Potter05
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason y Piper son convocados para una misión. Esta consiste en proteger al atrae problemas del elegido y a sus inseparables amigos.Aclaración: El mundo de Harry Potter corresponde a JK Rowling y el mundo de Percy Jackson corresponde a Rick Riordan.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Percy Jackson
Series: Percy en Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778617
Kudos: 13





	1. LA MISIÓN Y EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking to translate the works of this serie. What do you think?  
> PD: A story originally wrote in Wattpad by the pseud of Multishipper05 wih the next parts published.  
> Historia originalmente escrita en Wattpad con las continuaciones publicadas bajo el seudónimo Multishipper05.

Hola, me llamo Percy Jackson, y junto Annabeth, que se ha autodenominado mi novia aunque no sienta nada por ella, Nico di Angelo -sombritas por parte de Will Solace-, Hazel y Frank -sí, son romanos, pero están aquí a petición mía para ver el campamento-, Jason y Piper, estamos sentados cerca del mar, hablando de la hermosura del Campamento mestizo.

\- Hermoso, sin duda -nos dijo Hazel, sonriendo-. Muy hogareño y agradable. En el Campamento Júpiter, todo es mucho más... serio, siempre dispuestos para la guerra -asentí apoyándola.

\- Y tanto -dijo Frank, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la hija de Plutón.

\- ¿Y cómo es la...? -empezó a decir Annabeth, pero entonces Will Solace apareció corriendo.

\- Quirón os espera en la Casa Grande. Los quiere allí a todos. Está acompañado por Hécate y la diosa de la juventud-nos miramos extrañados y enfadados. No podía ser una misión, no siete meses después de la guerra, por favor, que no lo sea.

Sin embargo, me estaba engañando a mí mismo, sabía que por supuesto que lo era.

Me resigné a lo peor y me levanté lentamente. Cuando llegamos a la casa grande, vimos a una chica alta, delgada y pelirroja, de ojos marrones. Llevaba el pelo suelto, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y vestía una túnica roja con detalles dorados. Hécate, supuse. Al lado suyo estaba una niña de unos once años, baja y delgada, de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

Nos arrodillamos, hasta que Hécate nos sonrió y nos dijo que podíamos levantarnos. Luego Quirón nos explicó la misión: proteger a un niño de unos catorce años, el cual tenía sobre sus hombros una gran responsabilidad, matar a un mago tenebroso. Conocía aquello, era similar a mí. Para cumplir la misión, Hécate nos explicó, antes, que ella bendecía a ciertas personas con el don de la magia, pero no como sus hijos. Aquellas personas empleaban varitas para canalizar su magia. Nos dijo que, para realizar la misión, tendríamos que mezclarnos con los alumnos de un colegio llamado Hogwarts -tras escuchar el nombre, todos soltamos ruidosas carcajadas, porque, ¿a quién se le pudo ocurrir llamar "Verruga de Cerdo" a un colegio?-. Hécate sonrió y nos dio a cada uno una varita. La de Frank pertenecía a Godric Gryffindor, la de Hazel a Slytherin, la de Annabeth a Ravenclaw, la de Piper a Hufflepuff y las otras varitas eran una combinación de los cuatro poderes de los fundadores.

Luego, llegó el turno de Hebe de explicar su parte. Ella nos rejuvenecería para que pareciéramos estudiantes de catorce años y no llamáramos mucho la atención.

\- Vendré a buscaros mañana a las nueve para comprar vuestro material escolar.

Todos asentimos y Hebe y Hécate empezaron a brillar,haciéndonos taparnos los ojos.

\-----

Me desperté, sobresaltado. Había tenido un sueño algo raro. En él, me hallaba en una mansión. Había seguido a un anciano hasta la parte de arriba, donde había una puerta entornada. Tras esa puerta se oían voces tramando un plan para matar al Elegido. Por desgracia, lo había visto seguirnos . Me volví para preguntarle qué hacía aquí sabiendo que era peligroso, pero me quedé atontado por su belleza: ojos verdes esmeralda detrás de unas gafas redondas, bajo, delgado y esmirriado y de indomable pelo negro azabache. Nuestras miradas hicieron contacto. Antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar, una inmensa serpiente paso por nuestros pies.  
\- Nagini me ha dicho que el anciano que cuida la casa está detrás de la puerta. Apártate, Colagusano, para que le demos el recibimiento adecuado. ¡Avada Kedavra! -dijo la voz que, aparentemente, salía del respaldo de una butaca. Estaba vuelto hacia nosotros. El anciano quiso escapar, pero del respaldo de la butaca salió una varita y lo apunto. Un rayo de luz verde salió de ella y el hombre se desplomó, muerto, en el suelo.  
Ese había sido mi sueño, porque después Annabeth golpeó la puerta de la cabaña de Poseidón para despertarme. Me informo que Écate nos estaba esperando en la Casa Grande.  
Llevé mi varita, junto a Anaklusmos, Contracorriente, en el bolsillo. Tenía que acostumbrarme a usarla, a pesar de que me diese la sensación de que pudiese arder con una simple llama o pudiera romperse con la mínima fuerza aplicada.  
Écate nos Índico que nos cogiéramos del brazo.  
De repente, sentí como si me estuvieran haciendo pasar por un tubo muy estrecho. Mis oídos se taponaron. Cuando por fin todo ceso, sentí náuseas. Ante mis ojos se veía una calle transitada en la que las personas caminaban hacia diferentes destinos. Delante había un bar destartalado, oscuro y sombrío. El Caldero Chorreante, se llamaba. Écate nos hizo entrar, y nos llevó hasta el patio trasero. Allí, golpeó con su varita en un ladrillo, por encima de los cubos de basura. Un agujero empezó a abrirse, hasta ser el paso a una calle adoquinada que serpenteaba hasta más allá de lo que alcanzaba la vista. Había muchas tiendas. la más destacada era un edificio muy grande y alto. Cuando llegamos ahí, pude leer algo como Totgrnigs. Había unas criaturas de dedos y pies largos. Écate le dijo a esa criatura que quería sacar dinero de su cámara. Se fue hacia ella, acompañada por esa criatura..  
Cuando salimos de la tienda, nos llevó a comprar libros, y los hechizó para que estuvieran en griego antiguo. Después fuimos a comprar los calderos, y por último compramos las mascotas. A mí no me atrajo ninguna, prefería a Blackjack, pero sabía que, obviamente, no podía llevármelo a Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, aquello cambio al ver a una cría de pegaso no más grande que un gato.  
\- Tiene varios poderes mágicos. Por ejemplo, crea un poderoso vínculo mental con su dueño. Puede transportar a más de 2 personas cuando recupera su tamaño normal.  
\- Uau, me lo llevo.  
Pagué 7 galleons, metí a la cría en un cesto de mimbre y me reuní con los demás.  
Compramos pluma y tinta y nos volvió a coger del brazo para desaparecer y llegar al campamento mestizo. Después, cada uno se fue a su respectiva cabaña. Por mi parte, saque la cría de Pegaso y le dije que por favor recuperar a su tamaño normal. Era cierto, era más grande y robusto que los demás pegasos que había visto. El resto del día lo pase dando grandes paseos con el. Fue un buen día.


	2. 2. EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS Y LA SELECCIÓN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cómo Percy y sus amigos llegan a Hogwarts

El 1 de septiembre llegó muy rápidamente. Por suerte, había preparado un baúl con mis cosas el día anterior, a las once de la noche o así. También había encerrado a mi pegaso, llamado Jack, reducido al tamaño de un gato en un cesto de mimbre. Hécate nos esperaba a todos en la Casa Grande.

\- Os llevaré a King's Cross, en donde tendréis que llegó al andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos. Cogeos de mi brazo, por favor -repetimos la operación del día en el que fuimos a comprar nuestros materiales.

Cuando abrí los ojos, pues los había cerrado, nos vinos en un callejón cercano a la estación. Hécate nos dio los billetes, y llegamos entre los andenes 9 y 10.

\- Os he de dejar, tengo mucho que hacer -nos sonrió ella, y se alejó de nosotros.

\- Fantástico -dijo Jason-. Ahora falta que nos perdamos aquí, intentando llegar al andén.

\- No lo creo -dijo Piper, y señaló una gran familia de pelirrojos, un azabache y una castaña. Dos pelirrojos acababan de echar a correr hacia la barrera entre los andenes.

\- Apuesto a que se van a estrellar -dijo Annabeth-, no puedes atravesar una pared así como as...

No pudo terminar, pues el par de pelirrojos atravesó la pared.

\- Uau, genial -dijo Frank-. Yo primero -se echó a correr hacia allí. Hazel lo siguió con rapidez. Llegaron a la barrera. Un segundo después, ya estaban al otro lado.

\- Vamos, Pipes -dijo Jason, y ella asintió con energía. Los dos echaron a correr. Le siguió Annabeth y Nico, y por último yo.

Antes de que pudiera atravesarla, sin embargo, llegó el chico azabache, saludándome con un gesto de cabeza. Atravesamos juntos la barrera. Entonces, me fijé en mi acompañante. Era el mismo chico que había visto en mi sueño. Nos separamos al ver a nuestros respectivos amigos. El silbato del tren sonó, alertándonos de que salía en cinco minutos, y subimos nuestros baúles y nosotros mismos. Empezamos a buscar un compartimento vacío. Entramos en uno y nos instalamos. Poco después, vimos a dos chicos y una chica pasar buscando sitio. Se volvieron a mirar y yo aproveché para hacerle señas al azabache de la estación. Lo consulté antes con mis amigos, y nme dijeron que no importaba si se sentaban con nosotros.

\- Hola, si queréis podéis sentaros, aquí hay sitio.

Los chicos se giraron y nos miraron. El azabache se giró a consultarlo con los otros dos. Al final, abrieron la puerta y se sentaron.

\- Hola, yo soy Hermione Granger.

\- Yo soy Ron Weasley.

\- Harry Potter, un placer, ¿quiénes sois?

\- Me llamo Percy Jackson, encantado de conoceros -se fueron presentando todos. Harry se sentó al lado mía, y sus dos amigos enfrente.

\- Tenéis acento extraño -dijo Hermione-, y además no os he visto nunca. ¿Venís de intercambio?

\- Ajá -respondió Annabeth-, nosotros somos de una escuela de magia de los Estados Unidos.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Guardian's School -dijo esta vez Piper.

\- Nunca había oído hablar de esa escuela, ¿dónde está exactamente?

\- Oh, al igual que Hogwarts, se desconoce su situación exacta -dijo perspicazmente Annabeth-. ¿O acaso sabes dónde está Hogwarts?

\- No, "Una Historia de Hogwarts" solo dice que está situado en Escocia.

\- Además, no hay ningún documento oficial que testifique que hay dicha escuela, porque hay pocos alumnos aptos para ella.

El tema se cerró ahí. Después, Harry relató el sueño en voz alta, y Herms le dijo que escribiera Sirius, su padrino. A las doce y media, se produjo cierto alboroto. Una bruja que llevaba un carrito de dulces era la causante.

\- ¿Tienes algo azul? -le pregunté al ella asomarse para preguntarnos si queríamos algo.

\- Por supuesto, cariño -dijo-, tengo muchas cosas.

\- Deme un poco de todo lo que sea azul.

Luego, una asiática le pidió algunas cosas. Miró a Harry y sonrió coqueta al ver que él la miraba, pero luego él volvió la vista hacia mí. Tuve una extraña sensación, algo de enfado y celos, pero, ¿por qué? Es libre de estar con cualquiera. Además, nos acabamos de conocer.

Me encogí mentalmente de hombros y abrí uno de los dulces.

Seguimos yendo hacia el norte, y vimos paisajes verdes y agrestes. Fuimos pasando por un puente y en ese momento Herms nos apresuró para cambiarnos. Las chicas se fueron al baño a cambiarse y los chicos nos quedamos en el compartimento. Cinco minutos después, habíamos llegado a Hogwarts.

Cuando salimos del tren, la lluvia nos golpeó fuertemente, como si estuvieran vaciándonos miles y miles de cubos de agua helada sobre la cabeza. Al bajar al andén, vimos a un gigante esperándonos. Estuve a punto de sacar a Contracorriente de mi bolsillo, pues pensé que era agresivo, pero Harry me detuvo.

\- No pasa nada, es Hagrid, el guardabosques. Parece agresivo, pero en realidad es amable y cariñoso.

\- ¡Los de primer año! -gritaba, tratando de llamarles la atención.

\- Como sois nuevos, tenéis que ir con ellos, los de primero suelen ir a través del lago -nos informó Hermione.

\- Guay -sonreí, pero Hazel soltó un gruñido.

\- ¿No podemos ir con vosotros? -se quejó-. Los barcos no me agradan, me mareo.

\- No, lo siento -sonrió tristemente Ron-, pero luego la vista es buena.

\- Interesante -dijo Annabeth.

Nos fuimos con los pequeños y nos colocamos cerca del guardabosques.

\- Vosotros sois los nuevos alumnos que Dumbledore me dijo que habría, ¿verdad?

\- Así es. Soy Jason Grace, un placer.

\- Bien, encantado, luego tendremos tiempo para presentaciones, pero ahora... -alzó la voz-. ¡Seguidme, los de primer año! ¿Ya estáis todos? Cuidado por donde pisáis, el camino resbala un poco.

Lo seguimos a tientas. Nos indicó que en la siguiente curva veríamos Hogwarts. Era una vista hermosa, un castillo lleno de ventanas, y muchas torres y torreones.

\- ¡Ooooooohhh! -exclamamos todos excepto Annabeth, Jason y Frank, que dijeron: "¡Uau!".

Llegamos al borde del lago, que era negro y liso como el cristal. En el agua, nos esperaban una flota de botes. Todos eran iguales excepto uno, que era más grande.

\- Cuatro por bote -nos informó Hagrid-, excepto vosotros -nos señaló-, que iréis juntos en el más grande.

Nos metimos todos, y con un "Adelante", la flota de botecillos empezó a moverse.

A mitad de camino, vi que un pequeño niño se había caído al agua. Me disponía a saltar para ayudarlo cuando un tentáculo salió del agua y lo puso suavemente de vuelta en la barca.

"Buenas tardes, señor", me dijo mentalmente. "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"En nada, gracias, y por favor, no me llames señor".

"Sí, señor, perdón, señor. Adiós, señor".

Suspiré resignado y me dediqué a contemplar el hermoso castillo que había ante mí. Llegamos a un muelle subterráneo, que llegaba hasta el castillo.

Una profesora llamada McGonagall nos dijo un discurso, solo para explicarnos que había cuatro casas, que el sombrero nos seleccionaba para cada una de ellas y que si quebrantabas las reglas o las cumples ganas o pierdes puntos. Luego, nos llevó hacia un hermoso comedor. Todo era demasiado bello como para describirlo.

McGonagall puso ante nosotros un sombrero, que cantó una canción, y empezó a nombrar por orden alfabético.

\- Y ahora, seleccionaremos a algunos alumnos que al principio vinieron de intercambio pero, por algunos motivos, se quedarán a terminar sus estudios aquí. Adelante, profesora McGonagall.

\- Chase, Annabeth -dijo ella. La nombrada se adelantó.

\- ¡Ravenclaw! -gritó el sombrero tras una pausa.

\- Di Angelo, Nico.

\- ¡Slytherin!

\- Grace, Jason.

\- ¡Gryffindor!

\- Jackson, Percy -me adelanté al escuchar mi nombre. Capté la mirada de Harry, quien me levantó los pulgares sonriendo.

\- Mmm, lo mismo que los otros tres, tenéis algunos secretos que ocultáis. Hijo de Poseidón, ¿eh? Tranquilo, no diré nada. Bueno, veamos... Muchísima lealtad, pero hay más valor, así que... ya sé... ¡Gryffindor!

Los de la mesa roja y dorada me aplaudieron, y mi uniforme se hizo igual al de ellos. Harry me hizo espacio a su lado y me golpeó la espalda.

\- ¡Felicidades! -susurró, mientras Hazel era seleccionada para Gryffindor. Le siguió Piper, que fue seleccionada para Hufflepuff, y por último Frank, otro nuevo Gryffindor.

Dumbledore se levantó únicamente para decir "A comer", a lo que Harry y Ron gritaron un "¡Obedecemos!", haciéndome reír. Sin embargo, teníamos que realizar la ofrenda a los dioses.

Miré a Dumbledore en el preciso momento que sus ojos se dirigían hacia nosotros. Parecía como si pudiera leer la mente. Agitó su varita y un brasero con fuego apareció cerca nuestra. Nos levantamos y fuimos desfilando en el pasillo, vertiendo la mejor parte de nuestra comida. Cuando llegó mi turno, eché una salchicha y un filete, ofreciéndoselos a Écate y Poseidón respectivamente.

\- ¿Pogué bo de da cobida? -preguntó Ron.?

\- Ron, ¿sabes que eso es asqueroso, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Herms con una mueca en su rostro.

\- Perdón -dijo él-. ¿Por qué lo de la comida?

\- ¿No hay nada azul? -pregunté, desviando el tema, y sirviéndome algunas cosas. Vi un colorante azul cerca y le eché a la comida.

\- Hola, me llamo Lavender Brown, encantada. Una cosa, ¿por qué lo comes todo azul? -preguntó una chica.

\- Mi madre y mi antiguo padrastro tuvieron una discusión -contesté tras haber vaciado mi boca-. Él decía que no existía la comida azul, y, para demostrarle que sí, mi madre cocina comida de ese color.

Algunos rieron. El banquete prosiguió, con charlas animadas por todos lados. Tras haberme saciado un poco, aparecieron los postres. Agarré todo lo azul y, cuando terminé, Dumbledore se levantó y explicó que en Hogwarts se celebraría el torneo de los tres magos.

Luego, nuestros amigos se despidieron de nosotros y los que estábamos en la misma casa nos fuimos a la sala común. Por suerte, a Fran, a Jason y a mí nos tocó con Harry y Ron en la misma habitación. En cuanto toqué la almohada me quedé profundamente dormido.


	3. 3. EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS Y LA VERDAD POR FIN REBELADA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Percy prueba que Harry no busca problemas, sino que lo encuentran a él.

Fueron pasando los días, sin preocuparnos de secretos descubiertos ni nada por el estilo, lo cual me aliviaba. Amaba las clases, excepto las de Hagrid, cuidar sus excregutos de cola explosiva. El 30 de octubre por la mañana, apareció colgado un letrero en el tablón de anuncios que había cerca del comedor. Este informaba que las clases serían suspendidas media hora antes de lo normal, pues las dos escuelas invitadas para celebrar el torneo, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, iban a llegar al colegio.

\- Genial, tenemos pociones -sonrió Ron-, media hora menos de aguantar a Snape. No le dará tiempo de envenenarnos a todos -sí, tal y como lo oís, Snape nos dijo que nos envenenaría y que probaría nuestros antídotos en nosotros para ver si funcionaba.

Aquella tarde, en cuanto sonó la campana, corrimos hacia las escaleras de piedra... Ja, eso es lo que se armaría, de no ser por los maestros, que hasta me hicieron arreglar mi look algo desordenado. Tras un rato de espera, vimos un carruaje de pegasos volando hacia nosotros... Solo que los pegasos eran enormes. El carro aterrizó, y un chico se inclinó para coger una escalerilla, bajar y hacer una reverencia, y finalmente cederle el paso a una mujer más grande incluso que Hagrid, y a una docena de chicas de vestidos de seda. Madame Maxime, la directora, saludó a Dumbledore y ella y sus alumnas entraron al castillo.

Después, en el lago, se oyó un ruido de succión, y un barco apareció, formando pequeñas olas a su paso. Una tabla fue tendida hasta tierra, y por ella bajaron una veintena de alumnos con capas de pieles muy pesadas. Ron, literalmente, se alegró y sorprendió tanto de que su ídolo, Viktor Krum, estuviera en Durms Trang, que por poco no lo besa. Una vez en el gran comedor, se puso a quejarse porque su ídolo no se había sentado con nosotros.

El banquete que se celebró después transcurrió como normalmente lo hacía, y al finalizar este Dumbledore se puso a explicar las reglas del torneo, en el que no podían competir los menores de diecisiete años -cosa que hizo estallar en quejas a los gemelos Weasley, que se parecen enormemente a los Stoll, por cierto-, y nos enseñó el cáliz de fuego, que sería el juez imparcial. Presionado por mis amigos, decidí poner mi nombre, pero lo haría sin nadie presente. Me acerqué, destapé a Contracorriente y la rocé con el tapón del boli, y se convirtió en uno. Escribí mi nombre con algunas dificultades debido a la dislexia, y lo eché en el cáliz.

Sonreí, triunfante, y regresé a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, tuvimos una charla con Hagrid y nos fuimos hacia el colegio para ver quiénes serían los campeones. Yo salí elegido, junto a Viktor, Fleur y, extraña aunque esperadamente, Harry.

Este año sería algo largo, sobre todo con este bonito comienzo para el torneo. Creo que empiezo a comprender el pensamiento de Dumby con respecto al regreso de Voldemort y Harry Potter, su peor enemigo.

\-----

Harry POV:

\- ¿Crees que los nuevos alumnos pueden ser peligrosos para Harry? -estábamos en la sala común, escuchando a Hermione. Ella acababa de formular una teoría ridícula. Pensaba que los chicos nuevos eran una amenaza, que podían ser mortífagos o podrían haber sido manipulados por Voldemort, pero ni Ron ni yo la creíamos. la verdad, no sé por qué, pero estar cerca de ellos me da una sensación de seguridad y protección. Nos juntábamos con el grupo que no estaba en nuestra casa cada vez que podíamos, mientras que los Gryffindors nuevos se habían convertido en nuestros mejores amigos. Ya no nos decían "el trío de oro", sino "el septeto de oro". Estaba algo triste, pues, a pesar de que Ron se sentara con nosotros, no me hablaba, porque pensaba que era un tramposo. Los nuevos lo intentaban convencer, y él, Fran, Jason y Hazel estaban siempre con él, mientras que Percy y Herms estaban conmigo. Todos intentaban juntarnos a nosotros dos, pero nada.

Herms se había pasado todo este tiempo buscando algo en la biblioteca, y acabábamos de descubrir qué.

\- He visto a Percy destapar un bolígrafo... pero no era uno común, porque se transformó en una espada. Llevaba grabado una palabra en el lateral, Anaklusmos. Busqué durante mucho tiempo en la biblioteca en múltiples diccionarios, y al fin lo encontré, en uno de griego antiguo. Anaklusmos significa Contracorriente.

\- O sea -intervine en su explicación-, que piensas que tienen algo que ver con los griegos, ¿no?

\- Así es. He buscado en múltiples archivos de la biblioteca, y no he visto nada de su escuela. Pienso que es una tapadera.

\- ¿Y qué ocultarán? -intervino inesperadamente Ron. Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé, quiero investigar más antes de enfrentarnos a ellos. Tal vez alguno se le escape algo... Podríamos interrogarles acerca de sus métodos de educación -añadió, bajando la voz al ver que se acercaban a nosotros.

\-----

Percy POV:

A la hora de la cena, noté al trío algo extraño, a pesar de que trataban que no se les notara tanto. Tras Frank mencionar algunas cosas sobre América, Hermione dijo:

\- ¿Cómo son las clases en vuestra escuela?

Uppppsss, nos pilló sin respuesta...

\- Mmm, pues... son... -empezó Fran, pero llegó Annabeth junto a Piper.

\- Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal las clases?

\- Bien, algo pesadas.

\- Precisamente les estaba preguntando cómo son en vuestro colegio.

\- Pues... Están más enfocadas en la autodefensa. Tenemos algunos métodos anticuados, pero se pasaban más rápidas las clases. No es que diga que Hogwarts es más aburrido, pero... -rió nerviosa.

\- Cambiando de tema -dijo Harry-, ¿alguien es bueno en Pociones? Necesito ayuda para el trabajo acerca de los antídotos.

Le sonreí y me ofrecí para ayudarlo. Al finalizar la cena, regresamos a la sala común y terminamos los trabajos.

\-----

Hermione POV

Mientras los dos terminaban su trabajo, me puse a ojear el libro de Pociones de Percy. Estaba escrito en un idioma muy raro y algo antiguo. Por suerte había llevado el diccionario de griego antiguo conmigo, por si acaso, así que pude entender un poco. Lo que me extrañaba era la razón por la que leían así. Le pedí a Fran, Jason y Hazel los libros por turnos, y descubrí que el de Jason estaba en el mismo idioma y el de los demás en latín. Fui corriendo a la biblioteca y le pregunté a la señora Pince:

\- Señora Pince, ¿sabe de algún país o alguna sociedad que lea en griego antiguo o en latín?

Ella lo pensó y me entregó algunos libros. Los ojeé con rapidez y solo habían dos civilizaciones que leyeran en esos dos idiomas: los campamentos mestizo y Júpiter, hogar de semidioses. Fue difícil de creer, pero lo hice. Me llevé los libros y se lo expliqué a Ron y Harry por separado, porque no consentirán en reunirse otra vez. Acordamos en que se lo haríamos saber a los nuevos.

\-----

Percy POV.

Estábamos tranquilamente en la sala común, cuando Hermione y Harry se acercaron, con Ron siguiéndoles a una prudente distancia.

\- Lo sabemos todo -dijo Harry, sin más-. Sabemos que sois semidioses y no nos importa. Solo nos preguntamos algo: por qué habéis venido a Hogwarts y cuáles son vuestros padres divinos.

\- Bueno, yo soy hijo de Poseidón.

Así se fueron presentando todos y dijeron sus padres divinos. Después, dijeron los padres divinos de los que no estaban allí y explicamos juntos nuestra misión.


	4. EXAMEN DE VARITAS y las ENTROMETIDAS REPORTERAs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde las Skeeter intentan meter las narices en donde no les llaman, pero no lo consiguen

Percy POV  
De la siguiente semana, nada que mencionar. Únicamente que el rubio teñido de Malfoy me recriminó el juntarme con San Potter, como él lo llamaba, y me sugirió que cambiará de amistades y me juntara con el. Yo, sin ir más lejos, le lance una gran ola de agua, pues estábamos cerca del lago negro, motivando la risa del azabache y su castaña amiga, que habían llegado y se habían posicionado al lado mía para ver el espectáculo. Después de eso todo había transcurrido normal, por lo menos todo lo normal posible sabiendo que había un torneo suicida... Para los magos.  
Estábamos Harry y yo terminando una poción para el amargado de Snape cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Colin Creevey. Maldecí en griego por lo bajo. Justo ahora tenía que aparecer... Justo cuando casi habíamos terminado la poción y la teníamos bien hecha, por una vez...  
\- Señor, el señor Bagman quiere que los campeones Harry Potter y Percy Jackson vayan. Creo que quieren hacerles unas fotos -el rostro de Harry se ensombreció.  
\- Potter, Jackson, les quiero ver aquí en cuanto terminen. No recojan sus cosas.  
\- Señor, han de recoger sus cosas, eso es lo que me ha dicho el señor Bagman.  
\- Muy bien, recojan sus cosas, Potter y Jackson, y váyanse de aquí.  
Obedecimos con rapidez,por mi parte más que alegre, pues, a pesar de ser bueno en esa asignatura, el profesor me disgustaba un poco.  
\- Fantástico, ¿no? Media hora menos de clase -dije para iniciar una conversación.  
\- Y que lo digas, pero preferiría que se empleará en algo que no fueran fotos, ya demasiada atención tengo puesta en Hogwarts con todo esto como para que ahora salga en El Profeta.  
\- Bueno, aunque se supone que somos competencia, puedes contar conmigo -le sonreí.  
\- Gracias Colin nos interrumpió abriendo la puerta de un aula y despidiéndose con la mano.

Allí estaban los jueces -Bagman, Crouch y los tres directores-, y dos reporteras, aunque más bien parecían unas señoras Dodds con pintauñas amarillo chillón y bolsos de piel de cocodrilo. También había un señor mayor, Ollivander, según Harry me murmuró sin mover los labios. Él examinó cada una de nuestras varitas, y después una de las reporteras dio un paso adelante.

\- Nos gustaría a mi hermana, Rose, y a mí, Rita Skeeter, entrevistar a los campeones. ¿Quién empieza? -ninguno movió un músculo-. ¿Qué tal el más joven? Perfecto -se llevó a Harry, agarrándole del hombro-. Ah, Rose, tú si quieres puedes ir entrevistando al señor Jackson, al señor Krum o a la señorita de la Cour, lo dejo todo en tus manos.

Se fueron por el pasillo, y Rose se llevó una mano al bolso.

\- Bien, empezaremos con el señor Jackson.

Me llevó hacia un rincón, me hizo una foto y empezó con la entrevista.

\- ¿No te importa que escriba a vuelapluma? -negué con la cabeza, porque, la verdad no sabía qué dioses era eso-. Perseus Jackson, quince años, participante del torneo de los Tres Magos, un chico de intercambio común... Veremos la razón de dicho intercambio... ¿Alguna misión o algo por el estilo o solo un leve interés por el colegio?

\- Interés -respondí seco, su voz me taladraba mi cabeza.

\- Oh, perfecto. Háblanos de tu pasado. Tengo entendido que no conoces a tu padre, ¿verdad? ¿ansias por conocerlo? ¿Odio por haberte abandonado? -estaba cada vez más furioso. No tiene derecho a indagar, solo tiene que ocuparse de redactar acerca del torneo.

\- Mire -dije, tratando de no sonar maleducado-. ¿Usted no se encarga de redactar lo que ocurra en el torneo? Pues, por favor, olvídese de la vida privada de la gente y métase en cosas en las que sí le llamen. Si me disculpa, tengo un amigo al que rescatar de preguntas incómodas.

Sin más, salí hacia donde se oían las voces de reportera y entrevistado. Abrí la puerta de lo que parecía un armario de escobas.

\- Los jueces creen que es el momento de las fotos, me han mandado a buscarles -dije.

\- Gracias -me murmuró Harry-, me has salvado de un momento incómodo.

\- Si, ya, han tratado de hacerme lo mismo -le sonreí.


	5. LA PRIMERA PRUEBA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bieeeeenvenidos a la primera prueba! Aquí veremos quién será el primero de la competición: Nuestro querido sesos de alga o nuestro cara rajada favorito! ¿Se apuntan?

Era el día de la primera prueba. Yo, sinceramente, no estaba muy nervioso, aunque sí preocupado por Harry, pues no sabía cómo iba a hacer para superar la prueba. Antes de salir al cercado en el que se hallaban los dragones, le abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla, deseándole suerte. El se sonrojó tiernamente y murmuró un "gracias" por respuesta.

Salí al cercado y empecé a luchar con el dragón, haciendo un movimiento de varita y convocando mi espada para luchar contra él, que en el roce de Anaklusmos se volvió polvo amarillo. Ups... mal hecho, descubrí levemente nuestra identidad...

Después caminé tranquilamente hacia el huevo para poder recogerlo.

* * *

Era el turno de Harry y estaba muuuy nervioso y preocupado. Había recibido treinta y ocho puntos por mi "actuación" por así decirlo. Por lo visto no había que dañar al dragón... En fin, eso lo describe todo.

Mi amigo azabache salió al cercado y buscó entre la multitud con la mirada hasta que dio con Ron y Hermione. Luego cogió su varita y dijo el encantamiento convocador para su saeta de fuego. Los siguientes cinco minutos los pasó provocando al dragón, hasta que este se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y él bajó para hacerse por fin con el huevo dorado.

Los momentos siguientes no pude felicitarlo porque la gente se lo llevó a hombros hasta el colegio, y se hizo una gran fiesta en la sala común.

* * *

Un día en la clase de pociones, las chicas de la pandilla de Slytherin nos vio llegar y Parkinson se acercó a nosotros.

—Jackson, mira, a lo mejor encuentras algo de interés aquí —me dijo con una risita tonta.

Me lanzó a la cara una revista que apenas pude atrapar, y justo después Snape nos hizo entrar a la mazmorra. Ojeé la revista hasta llegar un artículo de Rose Skeeter. Este hablaba de una confusión sentimental entre Draco, Harry y yo... Y aparte ponía fotos que, encima, no tenían que ver al caso... Por ejemplo: Draco Malfoy siendo empapado por mí cuando él me dijo que era mejor que no me juntara con sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre como lo eran Harry, Ron y Hermione, según él. Todo ello confundiendo mi expresión evidente de molestia con... yo qué sé qué la verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza y la corta duración del cap, esperen actualización dentro de poco ^^


	6. EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s obvio a quién invitará Percy, ¿no? Si no lo es, lean este cap.

En una de las clases de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall nos dijo que el torneo de los Tres Magos tenía por tradición hacer un baile por Navidad, y que por eso nos habían indicado en la lista que trajésemos túnica de gala... ¡Dioses, no sé bailar!!! Además, creo que no traje túnica de gala. Bien, Percy, vas perfecto, solo queda que bailes con el calamar gigante del lago.  
Los días siguientes fueron transcurriendo con pedidos de chicas hacia chicos para ir con ellas al baile. A mí me pidieron demasiadas como para contarlas... Hubo una que era incluso más alta que yo, la cual rechacé porque, sinceramente, no podía imaginármela bailando conmigo.  
"Además, admítelo, esperas que otra persona te lo pida. Se despide tu conciencia".  
Bueno, perdón, fallo técnico.  
Escuché a Harry y Ron proponerse conseguir pareja para la puesta de sol, así que menntalmente me uní a la proposición.  
Al final del día, ninguno había conseguido pareja, así que me armé de valor para preguntarle al azabache ojiverde si quería ir conmigo, porque, ¿a quién se lo estoy negando al fin y al cabo? Me gusta, aunque no lo quiera admitir.  
Me acerqué a él, nervioso, y lo llamé.  
—¡Harry! —se giró y me miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda. Me acerqué a él y tomé aire y valor—. ¿Quisieras... ir... al baile conmigo? —me tensé esperando su respuesta. Me sonrió y asintió, con seguridad.  
—Sí —fue lo único que dijo, pero percibí un brillo de algo que no pude identificar en su mirada.

  
El 24 llegó muy pronto para mí. Cuando subí a la habitación, mojado por haber jugado una batalla de bolas de nieve contra los gemelos y Ron, encontré un paquete encima de mi cama. Lo abrí y encontré una túnica azul marino con bordado de conchas y animales marinos. Iba complementada con unos zapatos negros y una chaqueta de un verde mar intenso, a juego con la túnica. Encima de todo había una nota:  
"Regalo de Navidad por adelantado, espero que te guste.  
A".  
Ensanché mi sonrisa y me cambié de ropa. Evité a Harry todo lo que pude, y lo esperé en el agujero del retrato. Cuando salió, sus labios formaron una perfecta "o" al verme. Creo que mi sonrisa no desaparecería en toda la noche.  
Bailamos —o lo intentamos— durante unas dos o tres canciones, y después nos quedamos con Ron, al cual Harry le había conseguido pareja, Padma Patil, hablando, riendo y viendo a Frank y Hazel, Annabeth y un chico de Ravenclaw, Nico y Will —el cual no debería estar aquí pero bueno—, Jason y Piper y Viktor Krum y... ¿Hermione?  
Salimos un rato y vimos a Hgrid con Madame Maxime, charlando de su procedencia, hasta que él reveló que era un semigigante y Madame Maxime salió corriendo. Eso me dio una leve sospecha de cómo las reporteras escuchan conversaciones ajenas y ven cosas que no les incumben, pues Ron quitó un escarabajo y una mariposa de una estatua que teníamos al lado.  
Todos estaban bailando hasta que Hermione se acercó, y peleó con Ron, y por desgracia él dijo algo que la hirió, y salió llorando del salón.

* * *

  
Por la mañana, un chorro de agua helada me golpeó en toda la cara. Abrí los ojos de par en par y me encontré a Dean celante de mí.  
—¡Dean Thomas, las vas a pagar!!!!! —salí de la cama y lo perseguí, pero un soñoliento "Feliz Navidad" de Ron me deturo. Sonreí maliciosamente y me concentré. Sentí un tirón en el estómago y agua salió ce mis manos, empapando a Dean.  
—La venganza fue dulce —dije, intentando contener la risa, pues yo apenas tenía la parte superior de mi pijama empapado, pero él estaba mojado de pies a cabeza. Regresé a mi cama y vi un montón de regalos a los pies de ella. El que más me gustó fue el de Harry, una cámara de fotos con movimiento y un álbum para poner las fotos. Sin embargo, el espíritu navideño no estuvo muy presente en Ron y Hermione, pues, a pesar de hablarse, lo hacían con frialdad.  
Esa mañana, lo bueno de las pocas cosas que hubieron, fue que Harry me invitó a Hogsmeade bajo la capa invisible de su padre y yo, como precisamente no soy de cumplir las reglas, acepté.


	7. 7. ME GUSTAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde por fin se declaran el uno al otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tienen, otro cap más. Espero que sea de su agrado.  
> Por favor si ven algo que tenga que mejorar me dicen, ya que esta historia en realidad la traspaso de wattpad hacia aquí y fue mi primera historia decente por así decirlo, así que es normal que tenga errores, nadie es perfecto al fin y al cabo.

Harry POV:  
Era una bonita mañana de enero, y Percy y yo habíamos quedado para ir a Hogsmeade juntos. Estaba muy alegre por este hecho, porque, sincerándome conmigo mismo, desde que vi a Percy en mi sueño me sentí atraído por él: sus ojos verde mar destellando en su rostro, su complexión fuerte y musculosa, su pelo negro desordenado, como el mío, creciendo por todos lados... Todo combinado para hacer de él la persona más bella del mundo.  
Lo malo era que temía que me rechazase cuando le dijera que me gustaba, pero me había propuesto algo: en esta salida se lo diría, fuera cual fuese su respuesta, aunque deseaba que no me rechazase.  
A la hora del desayuno, lo vi, charlando con Hazel y Frank. Me dediqué a admirarlo desde lejos, antes de sentarme con mis amigos en la mesa. El único que sabía de mi secreto era Ron, al cual se lo había contado por la noche, después de haberme asegurado de que los otros estaban dormidos.  
—Buenos días —saludé alegremente—. Perfecto día para salir a Hogsmeade.  
—¡Y que lo digas! —dijo Hermione sonriente—. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?  
—Emmmm... —dije, inseguro de contarle.  
—Hazlo —me presionó Ron.  
—MegustaPercy —dije con rapidez.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó ella. Tomé aire y hablé más lento.  
—Me gusta Percy.  
—¡Uau! ¿En serio?  
—Ajá, hoy le propuse salir conmigo a Hogsmeade.  
—¡Entonces tendrás que prepararlo todo muy bien! —dijo ella, emocionada.  
—Hermione, calma, llamarás su atención —dijo Ron mirando hacia Percy.  
—Además, no es para tanto —añadí-, solo vamos a dar una vuelta y tomaremos algo en Las Tres Escobas.  
—Ya ya —dijo ella, sin creerme—. Bueno, si queréis podríamos... -se interrumpió porque la lechuza que le traía el periódico aterrizó ante ella—. ¡No me lo puedo creer! -dijo, tras leer algo-. ¡Mirad esto!  
Empecé a leer, y descubrí un artículo acerca de Hagrid, que revelaba que era un semigigante.  
—¡Mirad! —dijo Hazel, acercándose con "El Profeta" en las manos—. ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Esas entrometidas lo hicieron de nuevo!  
—Ya —dije sombrío—.  
—Hay que ir a verlo después de venir de Hogsmeade —dijo Percy-, seguro le habrá afectado todo esto —miró con asco el periódico.  
—Tienes razón, nos vemos por la tarde en la cabaña de Hagrid —ordenó Hermione de forma autoritaria.

* * *

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —pregunté. Habíamos salido, pero aún estábamos en los terrenos del castillo.  
—Ven —dijo, y me llevó hacia el lago—. Tengo que decirte y enseñarte algo.  
—Igual yo —dije, viendo el momento adecuado para decírselo.

—Te gustará esto —me sonrió, y me metió en el agua, pero, para mi sorpresa, permanecí seco mientras Percy me pasaba un brazo por la cintura. Hablábamos de cosas triviales, primero Percy me informó el poder que tenía como hijo de Poseidón y después cosas sin importancia, hasta que Percy se detuvo en la orilla.

—Tengo que decirte algo —dijo, nervioso, y yo asentí animándole a proseguir-. Dese el p... primer día que te vi... sentí algo hacia ti, y me preguntaba... si quisieras ser mi novio.

—Yo... en el tren, cuando te vi... y desde antes... pensé que eras hermoso —empecé sintiendo un terrible sonrojo en mis mejillas— y también siento algo por ti.

Me sonrió con alegría y una pizca de alivio.

—Entonces... ¿Quisieras ser mi novio? —dijo, acercándose hacia mi y susurrando en mi oído y haciéndome estremecer.

—Sí, sí quiero —dije de la misma forma. Él sonrió y giró mi rostro hacia él, y al fin nuestros labios se juntaron, uniéndose y combinando a la perfección. Fue un beso lento y suave, y, a pesar de ser mi primer beso, no fue muy torpe.  
Al salir por Hogsmeade me sentí por las nubes.


	8. LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAGAN SUS APUESTAS

Percy POV:  
Cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, me sentí en las nubes. El alivio recorrió mi pecho al notar que no parecía nada incómodo con mi brazo en su cintura.  
—¿Quieres... ser mi novio? —pregunté, susurrando cerca de su oído. Noté cómo se estremecía, pero luego asintió y me devolvió el beso. Lo acerqué más a mí y nos quedamos así, con las frentes juntas, sintiendo la respiración del otro.  
Mi enorme sonrisa no podía quitarse ni siquiera aunque apareciese un gran ejército de perros del infierno...  
Dimos un paseo por las calles de Hogsmeade y decidimos ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas.  
Todo iba bien hasta que ciertas reporteras estuvieron planeando la humillación de Ludo Bagman.  
—¿Qué, tratando de arruinar la vida de alguien más, no? —dijo mi novio.  
—Queridos —dijo Rose—, nosotras sabemos cosas de él que te pondrían los nervios de punta.  
—Mejor vámonos —dije—, o de verdad romperé su pluma.  
Antes, Harry les tiró un servilletero.  
—Son ustedes horribles —dijo Harry.  
—Parecen furias —dije, molesto, aunque la felicidad seguía ahí y aplacó mi molestia.  
Cuando llegamos con Hermione y los demás a la cabaña de Hagrid, tocamos varias veces la puerta, pero no abrió.  
—¡Hagrid, abre! —le gritó Harry—. ¡No te tiene que importar lo que esas estúpidas, lo que esas horribles brujas te digan.  
Seguimos tocando hasta que abrió, pero apareció el director.  
—Lo siento, profesor.  
—Pasad —dijo él.  
—¡Hagrid, tienes que volver a clases! —dije, pues hace una semana y media que no venía—. ¡No te debe de importar lo que esas viejas arpías...! Perdón, profesor...  
—Me he vuelto sordo por un momento y no he oído lo que has dicho.  
—¡No te debe de importar lo que esas mujeres hayan dicho de ti.  
—Precisamente eso es lo que Te estaba diciendo, Hagrid. Ellos te apoyan, claro. Rechazo tu dimisión. ¿Crees que no ha pasado un día como director que no haya recibido cartas de odio? Mañana te quiero ver en el desayuno.  
—Hagrid, ¿crees que con el artículo de Rose y las cartas de los lectores me he encerrado en la habitación? Pues no, mírame, tan campante. Vamos, enfócate en los que te apoyamos.  
Le palmeé la espalda y él me abrazó con fuerza, cosa que no fue muy graciosa contando con su fuerza. Me separé de él, frotándome las costillas.  
—Vamos, Hagrid, tú puedes —le aNIMé.

* * *

La segunda prueba llegó con rapidez. Harry y yo bajamos cogidos de la mano hacia el lago. Teníamos las túnicas puestas, pues le garanticé que no se mojaría.  
—¡Comienza la segunda prueba, y el señor Jackson junto a Potter están en primer y segundo puesto respectivamente. Le siguen el señor Krum y la señorita de la Cour, en tercera y cuarta posición respectivamente.  
Nos fuimos con los demás, y cuando el cañón sonó salimos todos.  
Ordené a las corrientes que nos llevaran hacia abajo, pero no contaba con los Grindilows, quienes, a pesar de ser hijo de Poseidón, no respetaban a nadie. Al final, Harry tuvo que hacer un hechizo, y puse parte de mi voluntad para que no fuéramos hacia las algas.  
Escuchamos la canción de la prueba, y fuimos siguiendo el sonido. Por fin encontramos a las sirenas, y en una estatua de una encontramos a Ron, Frank, una chica de largo pelo plateado y a Hermione. Me acerqué a Frank y vi que estaba atado por unas sogas. Saqué a Contracorriente y corté sus ataduras, haciendo lo mismo con Ron. Luego llegó Krum y se llevó a Hermione, pero nadie vino por la niña. Al final, corté las ataduras, con Harry vigilando, empuñando la varita. Ordené a las corrientes que nos arrastraran hacia la superficie, con las sirenas cantando a nuestro alrededor. En cuanto salimos, hubieron unos aplausos, y los jueces nos vieron sorprendidos, pues habíamos aparecido secos.  
—Y la segunda prueba concluye con los señores Potter y Jackson en primera posición, porque, debido a su firme decisión de salvar a más de uno, se les ha concedido 47 y 45 puntos respectivamente. En tercera posición el señor Viktor Krum, y la señorita de la Cour en cuarta posición, porque no pudo superar a los Grindilows.  
Al ver nuestra puntuación, nos abrazamos con fuerza y le besé con ternura, sin pensar; y él me correspondió.  
—¡Primera posición, fantástico! —dijo Hermione alegremente, y se unió a los vítores. Nos encaminamos hacia el colegio, con la alegría pintada en nuestros rostros. Me acerqué hacia Harry y rodeé su cintura con un brazo.

—Si quieres puedes visitar el Campamento Mestizo. No es la gran cosa, pero está muy bien.

—Claro —dijo él—, más tiempo pasaremos juntos... Además, mejor que pasar todo el verano con los Dursley —dijo, y nos separamos del grupo para volver hacia el lago.

Nos tumbamos sobre la hierba y Harry apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

—Fue fantástica la prueba —dijo, y yo asentí mientras jugaba con su hermoso cabello azabache.

Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales y no sé en qué momento acabamos besándonos con pasión. Me animé y besé su cuello y él me imitó, acariciando mi rostro, y el tiempo prosiguió entre besos y caricias hasta que anocheció y volvimos al castillo.


	9. SIRIUS

Voldi POV:  
Ahí estaba yo, una simple y frágil butaca, escuchando la información que mi más devoto seguidor me estaba entregando.  
\- También hay unos alumnos nuevos que están dando algunos problemas. Han llegado justo en este año y no se separan de Potter. Hay uno en especial, Perseus Jackson. Es, prácticamente, su sombra... Y Potter lo acepta a su lado... He oído rumores, dicen que están en una relación...  
\- ¿Has notado algo extraño en ellos?  
\- Sí, tienen poderes sobrenaturales... En la segunda prueba, Jackson y Potter salieron secos del lago cuando deberían de haber estado empapados. Aconsejaría a mi señor que se cuidara de ellos.  
\- Bien, tu información me ha sido útil. Llama a los que nos son fieles, quiero que se reunan ante mí... No, mejor no, dejemos que la marca se aclare, para ver quién me es leal. Colagusano, trae algunos libros acerca de personas con poderes sobrenaturales.  
Sonreí para mis adentros. El traidor me estaba siendo útil al fin y al cabo... Ordené a mi fiel servidor que se fuera hacia Hogwarts, porque notarían su ausencia. En cuanto se fue, Colagusano me leyó algunos fragmentos acerca de personas con poderes, pero ninguno se acercaba a la descripción de mi servidor.  
  
Percy POV:  
Me desperté, sobresaltado. De nuevo había tenido un sueño compartido con Harry. Me gire hacia él y lo vi, con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.  
\- Lo sabe -murmuramos al unísono, pero me incorporé y añadí-, pero no todo... Por ahora, le falta información -Harry asintió, pero se le veía intranquilo, así que me acerqué hacia su cama y lo abracé para tranquilizarlo-. No te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos las espaldas... Además, aún no sabe con quién se enfrenta -sonrió divertido y me hizo espacio en su cama-.  
\- Les diré a Ron y Hermione. Además, mi cicatriz sigue doliendo -dijo, molesto-, y usualmente solo lo hace cuando Voldemort está cerca -apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y le acaricié el pelo, y tras un rato se quedó dormido.  
\- Pase lo que pase no te dejaré -dije, y besé su mejilla. Sonrió en sueños, cambió de postura y me abrazó con fuerza. No pude dormir lo que restaba de noche, que por suerte era poco, y me entretuve viendo dormir a Harry, que transmitía paz, calma y serenidad.  
Cuando los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, maldije a Apolo en silemcio, pues estaba a punto de dormiirme. Desperté a Harry con un beso en los labios obteniendo de él un "amo este tipo de despertar", nos vestimos y fuimos a la sala común. Allí estaban Hermione y Hazel. Les contamos nuestro sueño y Hermione dijo:  
\- Han de ir a ver al director o, por lo menos informar a Sirius.  
\- Ya lo hice al final del verano -dijo Harry, algo molesto-. Además, no quiero que venga y por mi culpa lo encierren de nuevo en Azkaban.  
A la hora del desayuno, la lechuza que Harry había enviado a su padrino con la hora de nuestra siguiente salida a Hogsmeade aterrizó ante él, dejó la carta y se fue con rapidez, temiendo que la enviáramos de nuevo, pues había regresado con las plumas revualtas debido al viento de marzo. La carta de Sirius era breve: decía que nos reuniéramos con él hacia las dos de la tarde en una cueva cercana a Dervis y Banges y así lo hicimos.  
Al llegar, nos esperaba un perro negro, y me desconcerté por aquel hecho. Tenía entendido que Sirius era el padrino de Harry y esperaba encontrármelo allí, aunque pensándolo bien sería peligroso, porque era un preso fugado de la prisión mágica.  
\- Emmmmm... Harry, ¿qué...? -pregunté algo sorprendido.  
\- Nada es lo que parece -dijo él, sonriendo enigmáticamentte, y subimos una colina,. Entramos a una cueva detrás del perro, que se transformó en un hombre de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos grises. Atado a una roca se hallaba una criatura, mitad pájaro mitad ave. Me quise acercar, pero Harry me detuvo.  
\- Tienes que mirarlo a los ojos, pero trata de no parpad... -se interrumpió porque la criatura se había acercado hacia mí-. ¡Uau, cuidado! -la criatura me rozó con su cabeza.  
"Encantado de conocerlo, señor, soy Buckbeack, un hipogrifo".  
"Igualmente, pero por favor, no me llames señor, llámame Percy. ¿Puedo...?"  
"Por supuesto, señor" Me acerqué a él y lo acaricié.  
\- Pollo -dijo Sirius, olisqueando la mochila que Harry traía y trayéndome a la realidad-. ¿Quiénes son? Nunca nadie ha logrado acercarse a Buckbeack y tocarlo como si nada -dijo, mirando hacia Annabeth, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper y por último en mí. Harry nos presentó a cada uno, y concluyó conmigo.  
\- ¿Novio? -preguntó Sirius extrañado. Los dos asentimos, y sonrió de forma siniestra-. Por ahora, acepto vuestra relación, pero te advierto: haces daño a mi ahijado y te arrepentirás.  
\- No le haría daño -dije-, haría lo que fuera por él.  
\- Bueno... A parte de eso, ¿qué haces aquí, Sirius? -dijo Harry, entregándole una barra de pan y un paquete de Muslos de pollo , el cual Sirius abrió con rapidez.  
\- Cumplir con mi deber de padrino -dijo él-. Además, quiero estar informado -señaló los periódicos que había llevado en su boca mientras lo seguíamos en su forma de perro. Leí los titulares y me sorprendí al ver las autoras.  
\- Sirius -dije apresuradamente-, no has de creer todo lo que Rita y Rose Skeeter escriban.  
\- Ya -asintió-, pero no me dirás que todo eso no es coincidencia -dijo. Reflexioné un momento y negué.  
\- Tienes razón.  
\- Y a parte murió un muggle, Frank Brice, en Pequeño Hangleton... Has de cuidarte de Karkarov, los que son mortífagos no dejan de serlo... Y Crouch, corazón de piedra, mandó a su propio hijo a Azkaban.  
\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry curioso.  
\- Se le vio con unos mortífagos. Sin embargo, un año después, murió en Azkaban. Su madre, destrozada, murió un poco después.  
Así pasó la mayor parte del tiempo, y a las tres y media, Sirius nos dijo que mos fuéramos a Hogwarts, pues era ya un poco tarde.


End file.
